The Truth
by Angel of death 616
Summary: Bellatrix has been forced into living a lie, but where did it go wrong. Bellatrix Black has now got to face her fears and try to relive an other life.
1. Default Chapter

Bellatrix Black: The truth behind the lies  
  
'Why did it happen? Why?' Bellatrix sobbed into her pillow, 'Why did I have to kill him? Why did it have to be Sirius?'  
  
***  
  
20 years earlier  
  
'That transfiguration lesson was sooo hard' cried Narcissa as they came out of transfiguration 'Thank god tomorrow's a holiday and then the day after that is the Yule and I'm going with luscious' said Narcissa dreamily.  
  
'Is that all you can think about? Going to the Yule ball with that git' Bellatrix said 'Thank god I'm not going with anyone, besides I thought you said you were going to ask James Potter to the Yule ball?' 'Yeh, I was until I found out he had already asked that lily girl, oh well at least I get to go with Luscious' Narcissa replied.  
  
'Hello, I would like my sister back please, you know, the one that use to hate Luscious Malfoy!' Bellatrix said, 'I just don't understand how you could like him, he is such a git!'  
  
'He is not a git!' shouted Narcissa and Lucious, who had heard Narcissa shout, looked up.  
  
'Yes he is! He is a worthless little git and I can't believe my own flesh and blood likes him!', shouted Bellatrix. Now Lucious knew they where talking about him, so he came over to them.  
  
'What are you two shouting about?', he said in his cold dark voice.  
  
'We were shouting about you, Malfoy and how much a git you are', said Bellatrix with a little smile on her face, but Lucious just looked distraught.  
  
'HE IS NOT A GIT!', shouted Narcissa, stamping up and down.  
  
'Why, thank you Narcissa, do you want with us?', asked Lucious, holding out his arm. Narcissa gave a little girlie giggle and took his arm. Bellatrix just walked away, heading to the Slytherin common room.  
  
'Wolf's bane', she said and the entrance opened. Her best friend Martyn was sitting in the seat nearest to the fire, and was holding four envelopes all addressed to Bellatrix.  
  
'What've you got there Marty', Bellatrix said using Martyn's baby name.  
  
'Letters for you Baby bell', replied Martyn, now using Bellatrix'es baby name.  
  
'Don't call me that!', shouted Bellatrix.  
  
'Don't call me Marty then!', shouted Martyn, now standing up and looking down at Bellatrix. 'Letters for you', he said, sitting back down, 'Two from Slytherin and two from Griffinder', he said handing them over.  
  
'Who from? I mean, who gave them to you? I mean, what were the names of the people who gave them to you?', said Bellatrix making sure Martyn couldn't mix up her words and annoy her which he was good at.  
  
'Can't tell', he said with a grin on his face, 'I made a promise.'  
  
'You're a slytherin, Break the promise!' said Bellatrix, trying ever so hard not to get annoyed.  
  
'I keep my word', he said, still grinning.  
  
'Ok then', started Bellatrix going up the stairs to the girls dromatery, 'Promise me that little Marty will go to bed at his bed time and snuggle up to mister cuddles'  
  
'Don't call me Marty and, do not insult mister cuddles!', Martyn shouted up after her.  
  
Bellatrix opened the letters, and they were all asking her to asking her to the yule ball. The first letter was from snape, who had been said to have fancied her from the moment he saw her. The second letter was from another Slytherin that forgot to put a name down. The third was from another person that had forgotten to put a name down that was from Gryffindor. And the fourth was from her dear cousin Sirius and best to become boy friend, friend. Bellatrix wrote a letter back right away to say that she would love to go to the ball with him and went to the entrance hall to see if she could find a Griffindor to give it to.  
  
Bellatrix could only find Peter Pettigrew, but she guessed it would be better than nothing.  
  
'Peter', she shouted, and Peter looked up straight away and gave a little smile as he noticed Bellatrix.  
  
'I want you to give this note to Sirius', she said, and Peters smile faded away noticing the note in her hand was for Sirius.  
  
'Are you ok?', asked Bellatrix looking at Peter.  
  
'Yeh, I'm fine', he said in a little twitchy voice that could have come from a mouse, or, a RAT! 


	2. What went wrong

'Bellatrix! Bellatrix! BELLATRIX! Get up you sleepy head!', shouted Narcissa, jumping up and down on Bellatrix's bed.  
  
'Five more minutes', grumbled Bellatrix, and pulled the covers over her.  
  
'Get up!', said Narcissa, and she pulled the covers off Bellatrix, grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her out of bed. Bellatrix landed with a thud, the floor hadn't supplied much comfort for falling. Bellatrix got up, grabbed the covers and throw them over her sister, which knocked Narcissa down with the surprise.  
  
'What!?', said Bellatrix as she blow a bit of hair out of her face.  
  
'All these roses are for you, they arrived this morning', said Narcissa as if nothing had happened at all. Bellatrix looked round the room. There were roses everywhere, in corners, on shelf's absolutely everywhere.  
  
'Severs gave you them', said Narcissa, who had now fully emerged from the covers.  
  
'Why would he send roses to me?', asked Bellatrix as she placed a black rose behind her ear and looked in the mirror.  
  
'Duh', said Narcissa sarcastically, 'He fancy's you, why else. He gave a letter to Martyn to give to you, asking you to the yule ball'. Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror, Severus had really liked her. She felt ashamed by herself about over looking his letter to the yule ball.  
  
'What a second, how do you know that Martyn got a letter from Severus?', Bellatrix asked Narrcissa.  
  
'Martyn told me, he even told me who the other letters where from', Narcissa answered proudly. 'Also I heard you wrote a letter to a Griffindor saying that you would go to the yule ball with him, so if you write a letter back saying that you don't want to go with him, you could go with Severus and we could go on a double date. Me and Lucious with Severus and you'.  
  
'I AM NOT GOING TO BE THAT GIT! Unless it's a fight, then I'll be happy to be seen with him', shouted Bellatrix  
  
'Fine, just because you don't like him doesn't mean to say that I can't like him', Narcissa snapped back.  
  
'I thought you were going to ask James Potter to the yule ball?', asked Bellatrix, remembering that Narcissa said that she was.  
  
'Well I was but I found out he had already asked Lily', said Narcissa with a sigh, 'So what are you going to do with all these flowers?', Narcissa asked taking a flower and turning it in-between her fingers.  
  
'Well, I think I'll go and thank Severus and tell him that I would like to go with him but I'm already going with someone else', said Bellatrix, picking up her hairbrush and brushing through her tuggy black hair.  
  
***  
  
Bellatrix Knocked on the door which led to the boy's dormitory and waited for an answer. The door swung open, and standing there was Lucious Malfoy who was trying to tie his hair up in a black ribbon.  
  
'What do you want?', he snarled.  
  
'I would like to talk to severus', said Bellatrix holding back a giggle at the sight of seeing Malfoy tying his hair up or trying to.  
  
'He's not here, he went to the library, but he did say something about you coming to see him so I guess that's why he left', said Lucious  
  
'Thanks for nothing then', said Bellatrix as she walked down the stairs on her way to the Library  
  
'How could Narcissa like him?', thought Narcissa, 'He is such a git, he act's like a girl, wearing dress robes and tying hare back with ribbons!', she opened the library door and walked down the rows of books. She had an idea where Severus would be, he would be sitting in the furriest away corner reading a book about defence against the dark arts. Bellatrix was right; he was sitting in the corner reading a copy of advanced defensive magic.  
  
'Hi', Bellatrix said, sitting down beside him. Severus looked up and saw Bellatrix. He gave a little smile and put the book down.  
  
'Thanks for the roses', said Bellatrix. Severus blushed and looked at his feet.  
  
'I would like to go to the yule ball with you...', said Bellatrix, and Severus looked up at her with joy.  
  
'But', continued Bellatrix, 'I'm already going with some one else', Severus looked back down at his feet.  
  
'I could always ask this person if it would be ok for me to go with you for the second half of the yule ball', said Bellatrix.  
  
'You would?!', asked Severus in utter shock.  
  
'For a special someone, yes', said Bellatrix as she got and headed to the Slytherin common room. 


End file.
